Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various technologies can be utilized to electronically exchange information between users. For example, computers, telephones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) can be used to exchange content over communication networks including the Internet. The content exchanged between such devices can include text, video data, audio data and/or other types of data. In some scenarios, excerpts of the content can be generated, perhaps to generate other content (e.g., discussion of highlights of a concert or sporting event), a review of the content, education, and for other purposes. Typically, these content excerpts are generated manually, perhaps with the aid of editing tools.